degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3575890-20161027203012/@comment-3575890-20161028192157
Season three is when I loved Pemily the most too. I had some reservations about them in season one, but they won me over later. *That's understandable. Before Toby was revealed as a double agent, I was MORE than pissed at him, though I suspected he wasn't ACTUALLY A. By the end of season three though, once it was clear how remorseful he was, I just couldn't fault him for doing everything he could to protect the woman he loved. Yes, he put her through hell, but his intentions were to protect her and her friends. He risked his life to do this. I had even more appreciation for him after this. I also love the principle of that the BOTH of them joined the A Team to protect each other. There is nothing they won't do for one and other. Ah, Haleb. The good old days. They are still beautiful; don't get me wrong. But their relationship was more stable when they were teenagers than it is them as adults. *Agreed. The only way Aria will ever reach Queen status for me is if she turns out to be Uber A because it WILL explain SO MUCH about her. At this point, I can only fully appreciate her as a villain. Her character was made for this role. I will never not suspect her. *I understand. If this were a show like Degrassi where realism is the standard and not the exception like Pretty Little Liars, I'd be disgusted with Ezra and Ezria from the inception of their romance. But because this show has such a cast of morally ambiguous characters, I do not hold them to the same standards as I do characters from a show resemblant of an after school that's held up as model for moral lessons by which to teach. But this is the same show that encourages us to root for a lead whom was once a psychopathic-characterized murderer and is now friends with the girls she tormented and threatened. Realism is not this show's strongest suit. Ergo, I hold all of these characters to specialized standards that allow some leeway. With this on top of Ezria beginning with Aria pursuing Ezra, them waiting until she was of age before consummating their relationship, and no semblance of an imbalance of power embedded within the relationship, I was able to overlook the initial ick factor of him being her teacher. Especially since he wasn't her teacher for very long and she was of legal age of consent in the state the show is set in. But I don't blame you for being squicked out by their relationship for that reason alone. Season four dramatically changed my perception of the relationship and I'm sure it will only further accentuate your dislike for the pairing. *At this point, I wouldn't even describe Alison as a delightful bitch. That fits Mona to a T even now, but Ali has been humbled to the point of which she's mostly lost her bitchiness. Don't get me wrong; she hasn't become this timid wallflower or anything, but she's more vulnerable, open, caring, and mature if not the most mature of all the girls at this point. All manipulative and abusive tendencies she had before are gone and have been replaced with a burning desire to love and be loved, but she still has her walls up in that regard and struggles with trust and intimacy issues (for good reason). She's actually more like Emily now with a side of occasional Hanna/Spencer-inspired snark. It's hard to describe her transformation and I imagine probably even harder for you to envision right now; you'll see for yourself when you get to seasons 6-7 how much she's grown during the five-year time jump and how much she changed even before that. All I know is I have gone from loving to hate her/hating to love her to loving her dearly as I do the other girls. *Oh, he will. Trust me. There will be inevitable CC rant of fury when you get to next season. *Mama Hastings has gotten her shit together more recently. You will see this begin to take shape in later seasons. At this point, I love all the mothers. *I feel that Cersei would be exactly like Mama Marin if she grew up in our contemporary time period. The diabolical part of her personality is a side effect of the abuses she suffered in an oppressive era that hardened her heart and made her hungry for power. In a world less oppressive and and with no shortage of opportunities afforded to her, a world where she has fundamental and constitutional rights, I could see her growing up to be a very caring and good-natured woman like Mama Marin. Cersei's negative qualities exist because of the negative environment she grew up in. She is a victim of circumstance who has been socialized into who she is. *Poor Tobes can never catch a break. I have always loved him and not once has my heart never gone out to him in times of hardship. *He is. He may disappoint you in seasons 6-7, but his actions are explainable at least. If anything, his persona in those seasons just solidifies the undeniable fact that he's at his best when he's with HANNA. *No comment because I don't want to spoil anything. All I will say is that you are on the right track. *Yep. Exactly why I disliked her. She brought nothing to the plot other than to operate as a vehicle by which to lead us astray. *Hehehe I will convert you to the altar of Alison Dilaurentis soon enough. *Amen to that!